ImWHAT?
by Holly M Combs
Summary: What if Bella was the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, but was kidnapped by demons at the age of seven. Her old life behind her, she deals with the dangers of the underworld. I've changed chapter 3 as it didn't make sense to me and the rating has gone down to T. I'm sorry about the confusion
1. Reunion

_**A/N- This story is one that i have been thinking about for a while now, it is really intresting to write about. I hope you like it, review and then i will know if i should continue.**_

**_I'm…WHAT?_**

**_Bella P.O.V _**

**It was exactly 3 months ago since I found out I was a Halliwell and 4 months since… _he _left me, it's still painful to think about, there is a hole where my heart should be, but it is filling with the love i had for my family. It all started a month after _he _left, me and Charlie were eating dinner when three guys dressed in black just appeared, they flung me against the wall and threw a knife at Charlie, it hit him in the chest, he died instantly, tears streamed down my face as i saw him die. The men began to corner me, i was scared for my life, i had no idea what they would do. That's when I heard the sound of bells and a swarm of blue and white lights surrounded me, then i ended up in a condo.**

**_Flashback_**

**_I was in a condo, I wondered how I got here, where was I? That's when I heard a voice I recognised but I couldn't distinctively remember where it was from._**

**"_Who are you?" It was female, it sounded sad and depressed._**

**"_Im… Isabella Swan but… I go by Bella. Where am i?" I said in a small voice._**

**"_That voice, it sounds just like… Coop could it be Bella?" The female said to a man who was obviously called Coop._**

**"_Im not sure, she doesn't look like Bella, unless they put an identity spell over her." Coop responded_**

**"_Excuse me but I think im just gunna go" I said as I got up and began walking towards the door._**

**"_NO! you cant you were obviously brought here for a reason, let me just see if this works._**

**_I call upon the ancient powers,  
to unmask us now and in future hours_****_  
show us well and thourougly  
reveil ourselves so the world can see." the woman said._**

**_Suddenly a swirl of lights surrounded me and then they left._**

**"_Bella honey it is you, we never stopped looking" The woman sobbed while hugging me._**

**"_Who are you?" I asked pulling out of the embrace._**

**"_You don't remember us" I shook my head. "Were your parents, Phoebe and Coop, they must have erased her memory" Coop said._**

**"_I'll try this spell then._**

**_Powers and emotions tied,  
A witches heart is where it hides,  
is help her through her agony,  
Bless her with her memory." _****_Phoebe said and suddenly it all came back, they were my parents, I have three siblings and six cousins, I was kidnapped and sold to Charlie and Renne 12 years ago._**

**"_Mum! Dad!" I ran up to them and hugged them with all my strength, it just felt right and I longed for the embrace. But that's when the three that i missed so much walked in..._**


	2. Family Fills The Hole

_**I'm…WHAT?**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

_**Demi, P.J. and Parker, I was the oldest of the four then Demi then P.J. then Parker.**_

"_**Bella!" they all shouted while running up to hug me, I missed my sisters so much, they were my life.**_

_**Demi had black hair and was wearing a black skinny jeans and a white off the shoulder top, she was also wearing some black flats. She was 18 and 1 year younger than me and we were best friends.**_

_**P.J. had sandy brown hair and was wearing some white jean shorts a black Hollister top, black leather jacket and some black heels. She was 16 and 3 years younger than me.**_

_**Parker had blond hair and was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans a blue off the shoulder top and some white heels. She was 15 and 4 years younger than me.**_

"_**Where were you?" P.J. asked.**_

"_**Well, I was in Forks with Charlie, the demons that took me must have changed my identity and erased my memory. When some demons attacked me and Charlie, the Elders must have been able to find me and brought me back here." I said while releasing them from the hug.**_

"_**Well do you wanna go to a party with us?" Parker asked.**_

"_**No, im just gunna rest up, it's been a long day." I said.**_

"_**Ok, we'll see you later." Demi said as they walked out of the condo.**_

"_**So, do you want to no where your bedroom is?" Dad asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I can't remember where it is." I said.**_

"_**C'mon then." He said. I hugged mum and followed dad to my bedroom.**_

_**Flashback over**_

**So here i am still in my bedroom like i have been for the last couple of weeks, its been that long i've lost count. I've only left if it was necessary but even then i was still like a zombie a shell of my former self. But i think i was getting better.**

"**Honey, let me in." Mum has been trying to get me out of my bedroom for a long time. I got up and unlocked the door, she came in and sat at the end of my bed. **

"**Honey, I no what your going through, I've been through a hell of a lot of heart break. I no its hard but you need to get out there and at least give love another shot. Please." Mum said, obviously she didn't like how I had kept my emotions bottled up.**

"**It just hurts so much!" I cried, she dragged me into a hug.**

"**I no, I no. But it doesn't help that you keep yourself locked in here. How's about this, you come with us to your Aunt Pipers and see how you do?" She said pleadingly.**

"**I… I… Guess I… Can try." I said in-between sobs.**

"**C'mon then, lets go." She said, she stood up and pulled me up along with her. We walked into the living room were everyone was sat waiting for us.**

"**How you feeling honey?" Dad asked, I shrugged in response. We all beamed into Aunt Pipers living room and told her that we were here.**

**Melinda was the first one to run up and hug me. She was 15 like Parker so they were like best friends. Chris came up to me next and hugged me, he was 19 just like me so we got along great. Wyatt was the next one to hug me, he was 22 so he was the oldest.**

" **Bella how you holding up?" Melinda asked, they all knew about the…**_**Cullens **_**because I fell to sleep on the living room sofa and I was talking in my sleep. I just shrugged and sat on the sofa next to Demi. We just talked about random things, I smiled a few times and I thing that made mum smile as well. As soon as dinner was on the table Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo came up and hugged me. Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry couldn't make it because Henry was working.**

"**Cheers to Bella, May we never lose you again!" Demi shouted, a chorus of "Cheers" were heard around the table. That's when they came…**


	3. Playtime

_**I'm…WHAT?**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

**The very three people I hated with my entire being, the demons that killed Charlie. I pushed them onto the floor using my telekinesis; I stood up while grabbing the cutting knife. One of them got up and sent a fireball hurdling my way, I easily dodged it but it hit Piper in the arm sending her to the ground. I chucked the knife and with perfect aim it hit him in the heart, he burst into flames. By now the other two had stood up, they sent two electricity balls towards me but using my telekinesis I sent them at one of them, he burst into flames. I ran up to the next one and kicked him in the chest, he went flying into the grandfather clock. He got up but I froze him, I unfroze his head though, I had questions that needed answering. **

"**Honey…what you doing?" Mum asked. I turned towards her.**

"**I need to know, why they would do all this." I said, I twirled back around so I was facing the demon.**

"**You're not getting anything out of me witch!" He shouted at me, it didn't faze me though. By now my family had all gathered around me.**

"**That's half witch half cupid to you. Why Charlie? Why didn't you just get me?" I asked truly curious. If he didn't want to cooperate I'd make him.**

"**If you wanna do it the hard way so be it." I said then I blew up his arm. He let out an ear piercing scream.**

"**Okay… just don't do that again. Charlie as you know him was the apprentice in their plan, he knew this day would come." He spat with as much venom as possible.**

"**Who's plan? What plan?" Dad asked this time. He didn't speak so I blew up his other arm. He let out a blood curdling scream. **

"**They ar…" Suddenly the demon burst into flames.**

"**What the hell!" I shouted while turning towards my family.**

"**Whoever's behind this, obviously doesn't want to come out yet." Wyatt said.**

"**Don't worry, we'll find out who's behind this. Me and Wyatt will go down there and find out something." Chris said while slinging his arm over my shoulders. Chris and me were very comfortable with each other, we were just so similar that it was incredible.**

**This was really starting to get to me now. What plan? Who's behind it? Why would they do this? How does this benefit them? When did this all start? Where were they controlling all this from? Would they send another demon for me? All these questions were running through my mind.**

"**Bella c'mon I'll take you home." Chris said, we orbed back to my bedroom and I laid down on my bed, he sat down next to me. **

"**Why Chris? Why, did this have to happen to me? I mean first my boyfrie…ex boyfriend says that… he **_**never**_** loved me. Then Everything I knew wasn't what it was." I broke down into a fit of sobs, Chris pulled me up to him and hugged me. I looked into his eyes and saw... sorrow, pain, anger. My whole family knew about what happened between me and... _him _and they all knew how much pain he caused.**

_**Chris P.O.V**_

**When I saw Bella again, it felt like my world was complete. I knew since I was young that Bella and me would be inseparable and we would always have each other on our minds, just like she's been on mine ever since the day she went missing, because it was my fault… **

_**Flashback**_

_**Chris and Bella were in the back garden playing hide and seek just like many 7 year olds do. Chris ran behind the bush and bobbed down.**_

"_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Bella shouted. She looked behind the trees, up the trees, under the table… when a man dressed in black shimmered in. Bella had been taught what to do if a demon attacked, so she sent a chair flying his way, it hit him and he fell to the ground. She ran behind the big oak tree and watched to see where he was. The man stood up and sent an energy ball towards the oak tree, Bella jumped out of the way. Chris was watching from behind the bush to scared to do anything. Bella froze the man, but he was to strong and didn't properly freeze.**_

"_**Mommy! Daddy! Help Me!" Bella shouted, the demon shimmered away. Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Piper and Leo ran out into the back garden. **_

"_**Bella, honey what's wrong?" Coop asked, he picked his daughter up and hugged her against his chest.**_

"_**A demon attacked me, he tried to hit me with an energy ball." Bella sobbed. Chris came out from where he was hiding.**_

"_**Chris, did you help Bella?" Piper asked, Chris shook his head nearly in tears.**_

"_**Why not buddy?" Leo asked, he knelt down to his sons height so he could look him in the eyes.**_

" _**I was…to…sca…scared." Chris sobbed. Leo pulled his son into a hug.**_

"_**Im so sor..sorry Bella." Chris said.**_

"_**It's ok, do you want to play hide and seek again?" Bella asked, Chris nodded. The adults went back inside to finish there conversation.**_

_**Chris ran behind the tree, and made sure no-one could see him.**_

"_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…AAARRGGHHH. Chris help me." Bella screamed. The demon had come back but had managed to grab her. Chris ran out from his hiding spot and tried to blow him up but he shimmered away…with Bella. **_

_**Flashback Over**_

**Once I heard about _Edward _and how much he heard Bella, I was so angry I felt like killing him and his whole coven, how dare they hurt my cousin like that, don't they know how fragile and sensitive she can be. Bella and me just sat there talking about the past and how she felt about everything from the whole transition from Forks to San Francisco. **

**"So Bella when do you start school?" I asked her, I was just trying to take her mind off everything that was bothering her.**

**"Um... next week I think, I should be in your class. What do you do at lunch and stuff?" She asked back. **

**"Well usually me, Wyatt, Demi, Melinda, Parker, P.J., Kat, Tamora and Henry Jr just go round school with each other and just hang about. But sometimes we just hang out with friends round school and stuff." I said. She still seemed upset about everything so I went old school, I tickled her like there was no tomorrow , she was laughing so hard and wriggling around that we bot fell down the side of the bed landing on the wooden floor. I lifted her up and put her back on the bed, we heard the front door open so I gave her a genuine smile and orbed out. It's good having Bella back.**


	4. First DayWorst Day

_**I'm…WHAT?**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

**The first day of school... i was so nervous, i'm pretty sure no-one even remembered me, Demi was helping me get ready, currently i was wearing a bra, some skinny jeans and some black heels.**

"**Demi, hurry up!" I shouted, i was cold and we were going to be late for school if she took any longer.**

"**I'm trying but you have no cute tops, maybe if you had a better fashion sense then we'd be done." She shouted back. After 5minutes we had finally agreed on a white off the shoulder top and a black leather jacket. I ran into the bathroom as fast as i could in these death trap heels and brushed my teeth, applied some mascara and lip gloss. I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room and waited for Demi, P.J. and Parker, once they were all ready we walked out of the door and to our cars. Me and Demi rode in her Black Porsche while Parker and P.J. rode in P.J.'s Mercedes Benz. When we reached the school all eyes were on us, they must no that the new student was here, we passed a dozen cars until we could finally parked next to a Black Motorbike and a White BMW.**

**I was the first to step out of the car and that's when the whispers started i heard 'Whoa who's the hotty?' and 'Is she the new Halliwell?' and the most insulting one was 'I bet 5bucks i can get her in bed by the end of semester'. Parker and P.J. were already gone so when Demi got out of the car we walked towards the school doors, but as usual some dick jock had to get in the way. **

"**Hey, i was thinking maybe you'd want to go out Friday night?" He said, he flashed me a dazzling smile obviously this was meant to be a turn on. **

"**No and if you want to no why it's because your hitting on me before you know a thing about me and your a player. I mean how many girls are you going out with at the moment 3, 4, 5. That's what i thought." i said before i pushed him to the floor and continued my way to school. I wasn't going to be a push over anymore; I've had enough of being a little push over. Once i was in the school the whispers started again, Demi directed me in the way of the office; I walked past the huge amounts of people until I reached the office. The lady sat there was quite old about 40-50 and was on the phone with someone.**

"**...Okay bye." She said she turned to me and gave me a welcoming smile.**

"**Hi, I'm new Isabella Halliwell, i came to pick up my schedule." I said trying to get out of here as soon as possible, it felt like there was someone watching me but every time i looked around there was no-one else here except for Demi and she was on the phone.**

"**Oh yes, welcome to San Francisco High School, here is your schedule, locker number and could you please get all your teachers to sign this and bring it back here at the end of the day. If you need any help getting around then don't hesitate to ask. Bye now." She gave me a smile before i turned around and dragged Demi out of the office. She glared at me then hung up the phone.**

"**So let me see your schedule." She said before she snatched it out of my hand.**

"**Well that was unnecessary." I said, she just pulled a face at me.**

_**1**__**st**__** Period- Biology**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Period- English**_

_**Break**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Period- Science**_

_**4**__**th**__** Period-Gym**_

_**Lunch**_

_**5**__**th**__** Period- Math**_

_**6**__**th**__** Period- History**_

"**You have first and Second with me, Third, Fifth and Sixth with Chris and your on your own in Gym."She said.**

"**Okay can you help me find my locker?" I asked, i didn't want to get lost.**

"**Yeh sure, **_**Locker 859**_**, you're next to the other new kids and across from Chris." She said, i was curious now, who were the other new kids?**

**We walked through the halls, past different social groups: The Jocks, Asian Nerds, Girls that don't eat, Girls that eat their feelings, AV Jocks and last but not least the Populars. I was getting stares from everyone so i stepped in closer to Demi's side.**

**We reached my locker and i saw Chris and a girl talking across the hall, i waved at him and he waved back, he finished off talking to the girl and walked over to me and Demi.**

"**Hey, who's the girl?" I asked him. If this was his girlfriend then i would beat him up, we told each other everything.**

"**It's just this girl i've recently started seeing." He said that like it was nothing important.**

"**Basically he's just going out with her to make his ex Bianca Jealous, it seems to be working because over the last couple of days she's been flirting with him and stuff, so yeah." Demi told me, Bianca...Bianca why does that name sound familiar...**

"**A DEMON!" I accidently shouted, all eyes turned on to then three of us, everyones stares were getting uncomfortable so i tried to cover it up.**

"**I meant... are we... studying... about demons?..." I made up on the spot. Everyone went back to what they were doing, that was a close one. **

"**Yes Bianca's a demon but she only uses her powers for good, I swear." Chris said in a hushed tone.**

"**Watch out, new kids coming through..." Demi said with annoyance clearly in her voice. I looked in the same direction as her and what i saw was truley shocking... Emmett and Rosalie hand in hand as they walked through the halls... then Alice and Jasper hand in hand... then... no-one, no bronze haired god, no Edward.**

"**Shit, that's them but...**_**he's**_** not there." I tried saying as quietly as possible but being vampires of course they heard me. Four pairs of eyes turned towards me, the looks on their faces was truley amazing, i never thought that i'd put a vampire into shock let alone four.**

"**Bella...? Bella... is that you?" Alice asked. I didn't want them to know i was here so i made something up. **

"**What do you want freak? Get away from me or else you will suffer the consequences." I spat with as much venom as possible, i saw hurt flash through her eyes and i instantly felt horrible. But i wouldn't get hurt again.**

"**HEY! Don't speak to my sister like that, or you'll suffer the consequences." Rosalie spat out menacingly. By now everyone had gathered around Me, Demi, Chris, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. We were outnumbered, but we were of equal power.**

"**Hey blondie, shut up and get out of our faces." Demi said stepping right in front of Rosalie. A round of 'Oooohhhsss' and 'Aaaaahhhhhssss' went around the students, this was gunna get ugly and fast.**

"**Don't tell her to shut up, she has just as much right as you to talk ok, Rose lets go." Emmett said but no-one moved. Rosalie pulled her hand back but before she could punch Demi Principal Shaw stepped in the way.**

"**YOU SEVEN, MY OFFICE NOW!" She shouted, we all began following her to her office, Rosalie was sending multiple glares our way, so Demi being Demi used her powers to make the water that Emmett was chucking around explode and ruin her make-up. This wasn't the best first day... was it.**


End file.
